


He / Him / Keith

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Language Warning, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Keith self-reflects. Lance interrupts him. (Trans!male Keith / Cis!male Lance) Explicit.





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my trans friends who I've made along the way in this fandom. A heartfelt thanks to Jay for being my soundboard and for reviewing and giving the fic a thumbs up! :D And lastly, a warning that this fic contains assigned female at birth language and is explicit. Hope you enjoy! :)

 

The plan for the day ahead is terribly  _ -shamelessly- _ domestic which makes it all the more perfect and precious to Keith. He steps out of the shower, relaxed and free, feet sinking into the pristine bath mat that Lance insists on, when movement just off his peripheral makes him tense and look up. His fogged reflection greets him on the full length mirror Lance nailed to the bathroom closet door and he relaxes but only for a moment because familiar ghosts of old torments seize him and roots him to the spot.

 

Typically, he hangs the clothes he’s going to wear on the over-the-closet hook they have above the mirror, blocking the view more out of habit than for any real purpose, but this time he’s run out of clean clothes to wear and had asked Lance earlier to get him some once the dryer stops running - which he did by stuffing the shorts and t-shirt in with the towel, wedging them into the towel rack instead of over the mirror.

 

Keith swallows and shifts his weight from one foot to the other, forgetting to grab the towel he had been reaching for and letting his arm drop listlessly by his side, balling his hands into fists. Water droplets splat on the tiled floor and dampen the mat, unnoticed as the mirror triggers uncomfortable memories. He remembers foster families that couldn’t handle him and the group homes he spent too much time in before he met Shiro. 

 

It was easy to relive the sadness of his younger days, where anxiety and loneliness was the cold comfort he was exposed to and the only stable anchor he had was from a weird habit he formed - literally seeking a full reflection of himself, taking what comfort he could from the familiar sullen expression but also to puzzle over his body. Keith had a nagging sense that something was off about him;  a bile inducing feeling that grew and grew with each interaction he had with grownups. He had a sense that something fundamental was just off for him but he was too young to understand.

 

Back then he would act out not knowing why. Now, as a grown up he understands which makes it no better. Keith wraps his arms around himself and cringes at the sight of his fogged silhouette. 

 

He remembers a time when he was forced to stay still and watch as his foster mother carefully parted his thick hair and tied periwinkle bows on the neat pig-tails she had made. The moment he was freed, he lunged for the sewing scissors his foster mom had on her nearby crafting table and furiously lopped the pigtails clean off before she could stop him. There was blood on his ear and on her hand from where he accidentally cut them both in the process. In the aftermath, he only felt worse when he was met by her aghast silence, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to hold it together.

 

Keith sighs as he hesitantly gets close to the mirror, letting the memories wash over him. He tried to make it up to her later by carrying around the cloth dolls she gave him but he couldn’t seem to please her no matter how hard he tried as she would frown when she watched him play with the dolls and tell him that he wasn’t playing with them right. 

 

He lasted four weeks with that foster mom (he barely remembers what she looked like) before he saw his caseworker again and was shortly returned to the group home. 

 

Keith wipes the condensation off the mirror and confronts himself, critically eyeing the curves and planes of his compact frame; dispassionately acknowledging the biological reality that are his breasts and hips and vagina.   

 

Keith smiles wryly. His life had been so fucked up that the ambivalence towards his gender was almost a side note. The self-loathing and confusion that he used to carry always lurked just under the surface and blended with the pain he endured from abandonment and from his hair-trigger temper; so explosive that he repelled the people around him. 

 

He grew up though and as his social bonds flourished (Shiro, Team Voltron, BOM, Krolia, Lance) he came to terms with his personal truth - his soul was masculine in nature (he / him / Keith was  _ right _ ) even as his gender swung daily across the spectrum.  

 

He has days where he wants to be feminine and wants to play up that part and yet other days where the mismatch between his brain and his body makes him want to scratch at himself and grieve at the wrongness. 

 

Keith hears a creak and catches Lance pop his head in through the door not unlike a gopher, surprising him out of his thoughts. Their eyes meet through the mirror and Lance’s eyebrows go up almost comically which doesn’t surprise Keith as he just caught him staring at himself while scratching at his wet naked hips. It’s probably a strange thing to walk in on. Keith instinctively wants to cover himself but he holds still and simply breathes through his discomfort as Lance has seen a whole lot worse. 

 

He is surprised when he finds himself smiling invitingly at his ridiculous other half despite his unhappy thoughts. He could use his distraction and honestly dealing with his feelings is easier with Lance around - he helps him navigate through a lot of baggage. Keith tries to dial down the smitten affection that must be showing on his face; he doesn’t need to feed Lance’s cockiness.

 

Lance smiles faintly, looking incredibly handsome with his uncombed weekend hair and strong shoulders as he holds the doorknob loosely and leans his weight on the bathroom door. His eyes flicker across Keith’s body appreciatively, likely taking in the body language, before he meets Keith’s eyes again and asks simply, “May I?”

 

Keith’s smile widens at his wonderful boyfriend. A grateful shiver runs through him because Lance never fails to check in whenever he isn’t sure how Keith is feeling. It’s one of a million sweet things he does even though he would deny it or make a joke out of it if Keith calls him out on his thoughtfulness. Keith sucks in a deep breath, and looks down at his curling toes, wrapping his arms around himself as he tries to honestly self-assess. 

 

The disconnect between himself and his body isn’t too bad. He could stand being touched; craves Lance’s arms in fact.

 

He nods, meeting Lance’s eyes in the mirror. “Yeah, help yourself.” And is pleased by his reaction.

 

“Nice!” Lance cheers causing Keith to smirk as he joins him in their cramped bathroom. 

 

The pair of old voltron insignia shorts that he’s wearing come into view, clinging to Lance’s hips attractively as he tiptoes through the clutter of cleaning supplies and boxes of toiletries they have yet to organize. Keith grins at Lance through the mirror, seeing him raise his arms theatrically like the showman that he is. Lance pounces, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him back, crushing him to his chest, making Keith laugh.

 

His arms are a safe place, warm and welcoming, Keith wriggles eagerly, the solid weight behind him bracing, and catches his hands once Lance slides them down his arms, and weaves his fingers through his. 

 

Lance settles his chin on Keith’s shoulder and inhales deeply, eyes locked on Keith’s through the mirror. They look good together, Lance overtaking him both in height and broadness which contrasts Keith’s more compact and androgynous body. 

 

“Soooo...” Lance wonders, squeezing his hands in his own. “What are you doing?” 

 

Keith is fixated on their bodies and feels guilty that he’s a bit resentful that Lance was born the right gender and never has to deal with the torture he’s dealt with all his life. 

 

Keith sighs. 

 

Whereas Lance’s broad shoulders and narrow hips came naturally, Keith had to work much harder and take hormones to get close to that body shape and even then his chest is nowhere as flat as Lance’s and he discovered after surgery that his Galra side essentially regenerates a large chunk of his body - he ended up the same chest size he was prior to surgery. The hormones barely work for him; his Galra genes metabolizing them in a way that thwarts the changes he would prefer. His voice did drop though.

 

When Lance hugs him tighter, pointedly, he bites his lips and shrugs. “Thinking.”

 

Keith smirks at the dubious look Lance sends him and adds, “Thinking about how much better looking I am than you.”

 

Lance’s eyes widen before he shakes his head and tuts, “Keith, Keith, Keith..” He lets out a heavy, put-upon sigh that tickles Keith’s sensitive neck. “I’m the pretty one, babe. You’re just the knife guy.”

 

The knife guy. Keith starts to snicker then chokes when his eyes happen to land on his chest and he gets an eyeful of feminine softness. He’s taken aback and stares at his breasts mutely in familiar growing horror but Lance, seeming to recognize the source of his distress, adjusts their arms so his bust disappears from view.

 

Keith works his mouth a few times and blinks back hot tears as Lance holds him tightly. They are still  _ there _ even if he doesn’t see them behind their entwined arms. He feels like a fraud. His head is silently screaming. So many years dealing with this and it can still sucker punch him in the face.

 

“I’m NOT female.” Keith manages to say, painfully, past the knot in his throat, aware that he is quickly downspiraling. He can feel his body stiffening and he’s ready to retreat and hide in their bedroom.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lance says immediately, expression steely.  There is an edge to his tone, defensive, like he’s ready to fight Keith if necessary. “You’re a dude, you don’t have to prove that.”

 

Keith gasps then yanks his hand free from Lance and gestures accusingly at the mirror image of his crotch, snarling,  “Then what the fuck is  _ that _ .”

 

“That?!” Lance yelps. “That’s my boyfriend’s delicious lunchbox snack!” He yells fiercely, assaulting Keith’s eardrums with his loudness, making him cringe. It’s annoying and triggers Keith’s temper. He takes a deep breath, ready to shout back and quickly deflates when it hits him.

 

Delicious ...what. Excuse me?!

 

That is so stunningly ridiculous and unexpected, it effectively jolts Keith out of his head.

 

Their eyes meet, Keith’s wide with shock as he feels Lance’s body stiffening behind him. Several beats go by while they stare at each other which is made all the more ridiculous by Lance’s stubborn look. An undignified nasal snort escapes Keith and he starts to laugh, breaking the tension.

 

“What?” He asks hesitantly, completely disarmed, a smile spreading on his lips. Lance has a knack for saying the wrong thing at the right time.

 

Lance’s mouth is curling into a tentative smile as well; his body relaxing. “Yeah, you heard me. Fight me.”

 

“A delicious lunchbox snack.” He tries out those words for himself. He may not have a dick but he comes equipped with a boxed lunch. Okay. That was…something only Lance would say. Keith snorts again and chuckles.

 

Lance nuzzles his neck, smiling as his eyes flutter shut, the relief that he managed to redirect Keith evident on his face. It's not the first time and it’s hardly going to be the last time they go through this. It may not even be over yet. Keith keeps his eyes on him, feeling so guilty that Lance has to deal with his freak outs but he’s helpless to them, its part of the struggle between what his brain knows and what his upbringing tells him about his body.

 

Lance’s chest rises and retreats slowly where it presses on his back, steadfast and real - Keith adjusts, breathing in slow and quiet, together with him. Nothing can make things the way Keith would like them to be, it isn’t his lot in life, but he has a boyfriend that loves him and accepts him exactly as he is. He melts back eagerly, allowing a little peace to settle his raw nerves. 

 

When he focuses on Lance again he forgets to breathe. Searing half-lidded eyes are raking over Keith’s body, making him break out in goosebumps and become hyper aware of Lance’s heat and how nicely their bodies fit together. He knows that look - Lance wants to fuck him. 

 

He can feel his cock stir, nudging the swell of Keith’s ass, making him want to squirm and push back. The worn material of Lance’s shorts serves as a poor barrier, reminding Keith of how naked and exposed he is, how much more he wants. Keith presses his thighs together as the first hint of wetness trickles between his legs and breathes in roughly because Lance’s eyes are fixed there on his crotch, obviously catching the movement. 

 

Their eyes meet; he could feel his nipples hardening to points, poking into Lance’s arm as he gently presses him flush to his chest. Lance kisses his neck and unhurriedly peels one of his arms away from Keith’s chest, careful to keep the swell of his breasts out of view as he slides teasing fingers down Keith’s torso . He tracks Lance’s very slow and deliberate path down his body where he stops at the fleshy mound of his cunt, running his thumb over his pubic hair, fingers tantalisingly close to his slit. 

 

Lance checks in, asking quietly, “Yeah?”

 

They’ve never done anything in front of a mirror before; this could be a minefield.

 

Keith swallows and clears his throat. “Yeah, I -” He takes a deep breath. 

 

Physically, he loves it. Lance’s touch down there always feels amazing because Lance has clever fingers and he’s attuned to Keith’s every need; he knows how to coax some truly explosive orgasms out of him if only Keith would allow himself to enjoy it. But it’s difficult when his brain is telling him that that pussy doesn’t belong there, that when he’s getting fucked, he’s enjoying it like a girl would and that is wrong wrong wrong. Keith wishes he could just sever the mental connection he has going that male equals penis.

 

Because he loves how it feels, loves the solid girth of Lance’s cock when he pounds his wet cunt and he wishes he could enjoy it in peace.

 

He takes another deep breath and reassures himself that it’s okay to take advantage of the  equipment he was born with. 

 

“I like it, babe. Start talking.” Keith says knowing Lance would understand what he means. He needs to get out of his head and Lance’s filthy mouth is a great way to do so.

 

From the way Lance smiles playfully in response, he knows he got what he meant but Lance doesn’t start talking right away, instead he begins working his fingers, his eyes trained on Keith’s crotch. His dick is prodding insistently between Keith’s cheeks as he molds his palm possessively over his pussy and rubs the pad of his finger down the length of his slit without pressing in. The back and forth sends shivers down Keith’s spine.

 

He bites his lips and watches himself as he parts his legs to give Lance room but Lance doesn’t take the invitation; his fingers run smoothly over his outerfolds before sliding back over his mound. He presses his fingers together and strokes down until he reaches his clit and stays there, stimulating his clit and surrounding folds with teasing circling pressure.

 

Keith moans and squirms restlessly with each tormenting touch, tucking one hand over the arm Lance has around his chest and the other reaching back to grab a handful of Lance’s ass to shove him even closer. He rocks his hips back, thrilling at the slide of his clothed cock between his cheeks and feels crackling heat spread across his body. Lance suckles a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and trails his hand down the inner folds of his cunt, dipping two fingers in as he keeps the base of his palm rolling over Keith’s clit.

 

Keith gasps and clenches his thighs briefly, feeling a rush of wetness drench Lance’s hand.

 

He hears Lance moan, feels him rock his hips harder.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” He says at last. “How fucking wet you get?” 

 

Lance pulls out and assails Keith’s clit with fast quivering flicks of his wet fingers. 

 

Keith cries out immediately and soaks his inner thighs causing a sexy chuckle from Lance that he can feel reverberate from his chest. It only winds him up further.

 

“You’re juicy, babe.”

 

God, Keith really wants it. He can see the flush across both their faces and how their bodies are rocking together. “Why don’t you do something about it?” He teases roughly, fingers digging into Lance’s arm as he arches his ass back.

 

“Like what? Stretch out that hole for you?”  Lance says as he maneuvers to get at his cunt from behind while they both remain standing. “Cause fuck yes. Gimme.”

 

The hand on his clit moves to grip Keith’s hip and he watches Lance drop the arm he had around his chest to pull off his own shorts. Keith squeezes his eyes shut before he could really look at them and get derailed.

 

He is shaking by the time Lance’s cock is nudging at his folds. He spreads himself further to accommodate Lance and moans in satisfaction as Lance sinks in to the hilt. “Fuck.” He squeezes tight. The position is particularly intimate, he can feel Lance all along his backside with every shift and labored breath. Keith’s legs are fairly close together which makes his cock feel bigger where it pushes at his walls inside. 

 

“Yes, fuck it.” Keith demands; reaching back to cup his hand around the nape of Lance’s neck as he begins to thrust. He grips the arm Lance secures around his waist as their bodies move in tandem. The accompanying shlurping noises from Lance plundering his cunt echo loudly in their small bathroom, vulgar and searing. Keith whines when he feels Lance finger his clit and his eyes snap open, catching the bounce and feminine nipples of his chest.

 

Pussy. And also breasts he can’t get rid of. All wrong. This isn’t his best day.

 

A flash of grief crosses his face and he bites down on his lip to keep from frowning. Hopefully, he can get back into it before Lance notices.

 

“Babe.” He hears Lance say, voice thick with dismay. He has stopped thrusting because of course he noticed. Keith meets his eye, realizing that Lance has been keenly watching him the whole time so there was no way he was going to miss anything. 

 

Keith shakes his head, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, he wants to keep on until he’s not thinking anymore but Lance simply hugs him. 

 

“You don’t have to-” He starts painfully, guiltily.

 

Lance interrupts him,“Babe, no way. Hold on.” He says quietly as he pulls out, leaving Keith feeling terribly empty. He hesitates, looking pensively at the mirror image of Keith when he says, “I’ll be right back.” 

 

Lance gives him another squeeze and pulls away, leaving him alone in the bathroom with his thoughts. Keith stares blankly at the door before his gaze winds back up on the source of his pain. He feels cold, aching and wet and wraps his arms around himself. He looks disheveled and can’t be bothered to figure out whether he looks more like a guy or a woman right now. All he feels is a sweeping bone-weary loneliness and general exhaustion. He’s just tired of constantly fighting himself.

 

Why is it so hard? He could cry.

 

Lance bursts back in, startling him. His boyfriend is a naked blur of action, pulling out a white package from a shopping bag he brought with him which he discards by the door as he tears the packaging open with his teeth. He shakes out the article of clothing inside and smiles at Keith in triumph when he holds it up.

 

It’s a simple crop binder in black. 

 

All of his are in the wash and Keith doesn’t remember ordering any new ones. He swallows and looks back up at Lance who bunches the binder in his hands and tugs it over Keith’s head before he could think of what to say. Keith helps him out, pulling his arms through the holes and together they tug down the stretchy material, adjusting until it is on him correctly.

 

Lance turns him around so he faces the mirror again, this time what he sees is easier to reckon with. The binder does its job, effectively masking the curve of his chest. He can concentrate on the V shape of his figure. There’s a pussy but he’s all sharp edges and his mannerisms shout ‘Male!’.  Keith feels himself relaxing and looks back up at Lance.

 

“Better?” He asks.

 

“When did you get this?” It fits perfectly, feels like a hug almost.

 

“There was a sale sometime?” Lance says, shrugging like it's the most natural thing in the world to be thinking about Keith whenever and getting things on his behalf cause he feels like it also whenever and not even remembering to bring it up. Keith has never loved him more. He wants to fuck him in half.

 

“Tada.” Lance waves a small vibe he also brought with him. “Bet you didn’t-”

 

Keith knocks the vibrator out of his hand because all he wants is dick right now. “Shut up and fuck me right the fuck now.” He is shimmying backwards, grinding his ass on Lance, attempting to get at his cock.

 

“Oh.” Lance blinks, pleasantly surprised at his fierceness then nearly chokes as Keith grips his dick roughly and attempts to stick him inside. “Okay! Ahh, wait a sec! Geez.”

 

Lance takes over before Keith could sprain his dick and aligns himself to Keith’s dripping pussy observing,“Shit, you’re so wet.” and sinks in until he’s bringing Keith up on his toes. Their hips move together, Keith urging him on as he fucks him. 

 

“I know you can fuck me harder.” He dares him.

 

The next thrust has him rolling his eyes up. It’s punishing as are the next hard thrusts but he tries to stay loose for it because he wants Lance to fuck into his cunt as deeply as he can. “Yeah. Fuck that hole. Yeah. Ah!” He sobs as an orgasm surprises him, a small one that is just a few delicious waves of contracting muscles. 

 

“Take it.” Lance mutters.

 

His teary eyes open as Lance keeps thrusting into him and he’s drawn again to the mirror. He looks completely debauched with Lance behind him, slamming into him, eyes now flashing darkly in possessive arousal. He almost looks dangerous which does it for Keith as his eyes are rolling up again. His whole body shakes through another fluttering release. He’s steadied by Lance’s arm around his waist.

 

“Lance..” He puffs out. 

 

Lance sinks in and stays there as he eats at his shoulders and runs his hands over Keith’s well defined arms, the parts Keith is proud off because they look exactly how he wants them to look. SInce taking hormones long term, his scent has become sharper, more acrid and male. It intertwines nicely with Lance’s. He shudders at the teeth and suction on his neck.

 

“Touch your toes babe.” Lance urges, hotly.

 

He goes down eagerly, hands flat on the floor, easily holding the position and whines shamelessly when he feels Lance prod at his exposed pussy and tuck himself back inside. Lance grips his hips, and its perfect, the sharp angle makes for full deep thrusts. Keith squirms because he is oversensitized but he loves it, enjoys how he can’t escape, enjoys the strain on his legs. 

 

From his upside down angle, he notices all the clutter they need to pick up and sees Lance’s bare feet between his, shifting dangerously close to one of the puddles he left earlier. He wants to warn him but the thrusts are leaving him breathless and then it’s too late - he watches in alarm as Lance attempts to plant his foot on the pool of water and slips.

 

He squawks as he loses his grip on Keith and flails, slipping out of him, arms windmilling as he falls backwards landing hard on his ass, cock obscenely glistening and bouncing as he collides with the corner of one of the toiletry boxes, its contents loudly rolling out on the floor. The stunned look he gives him is priceless.

 

Keith bends his knees so he’s in a leap frog position and then sits down and tries not to laugh. He clears his throat and asks kindly, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Ow. Stop laughing.” Lance replies, rubbing the back of his arm where he had hit the toiletry box.

 

Keith smirks. “I’m not laughing.” 

 

Lance tries to get back on his feet and yelps as he slips on a rolling tube of shaving cream. Keith reaches out and manages to steady him by his arm.

 

Lance hesitates as he stares at Keith, whose lips are trembling in an attempt to hold it together and does his best to look sympathetic.

 

“Nah, fuck this!” He decides and turns his back on Keith and begins to march out the door.

 

Keith bursts out laughing, “Where are you going?”

 

“To the bedroom where there’s a safe and comfortable  _ mattress _ I can fuck you through. You coming?” 

 

Keith cracks up even as his pussy squeezes tight at his words, “Gimme a sec.” He sees his sitting figure from the corner of his eye, his brain interpreting ‘male!’ before he fully cottons on that it's his reflection. The amusement morphs into general happiness as he considers himself. 

 

He wraps his hands around his knees and studies the joy that lingers on his face. So much old grief today yet he’s happy.

 

He straightens his binder and stands up.

 

Ultimately he looks like Keith. His body a history of his life, no more and no less.

 

“You’re not the boss of me, man.” He tells his reflection quietly and stands a little taller because he is so much more than his parts. 

 

“I’m the boss of me.” 

 

Keith feels the hollow buzz between his legs from coitus interruptus and he laughs to himself, not believing his luck. There’s a hot guy one room over that will eat him out any day of the week whether he’s tearing off Keith’s old boxers or his pretty pair of panties to do it. They have been through all the highs and lows together. Lance who firmly believes him when he tells him he’s a man because to Lance it’s obvious.

 

It doesn’t really matter what the mirror tells him. He tells himself that over and over again but today right now he really believes it. The mirror loses some of its power over him as he realizes that he is already whole. He tries on a roguish smile and winks at himself before turning away to join Lance.

 


	2. Frolic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults only. AFAB language warning (trans!male Keith / cis!male Lance). This is a surprise second chapter that consists of utterly indulgent smut. Klance is older here. If you enjoy please consider tipping me with a comment! :)

When he enters the bedroom Keith comes to an abrupt stop because the scene in front of him could have come straight out of a bad porno and it is way too much. Lance lounges in the buff on the plush bed they splurged on. He is splayed delicately among the tastefully arranged pillows on what he would say is his most flattering side; his head is propped on his hand and he’s lazily wanking off to keep the motor running. He puffs his chest out and winks sassily at Keith who isn’t sure whether he wants to laugh or cry.

 

Keith settles for rolling his eyes though heat whips at his core and pools in his cunt over Lance’s laser focus on him as he takes the few short steps to the bed. The way Lance’s strokes slow to a stop, as if watching Keith is so riveting that he forgets everything else, makes Keith grin. He’s gratified to see Lance sit up eagerly, biting his lip.

 

“Hi!” Lance says in a burst of cheer.

 

He’s obnoxiously chipper for someone that could break concrete with the kind of hard-on he’s sporting. Keith swallows down a laugh and sits on the side of the bed, hands by his knees, casually gripping the edge of the mattress as he lets his gaze wander appreciatively over Lance before meeting his blue, blue eyes.

 

“Hi, baby.” Keith says agreeably, casually, “I’m here to be fucked through a mattress. Is this the right place?”

 

Lance’s suddenly smarmy expression sets Keith off; he chuckles as Lance wraps an arm around his lower back, tucking his hand under the outside of Keith’s opposite thigh and pulling him flush to his side.

 

“Depends...” Lance croons.

 

Keith nuzzles the underside of Lance’s neck and feels him tuck a finger underneath one of the wide shoulder straps of the binder, uncurling some of the material that rolled in on itself. Lance smells so good; a combination of their body wash and his subtle scent of ocean salt, a side-effect of forever being at the beach. Keith breathes in deeply, smiling to himself.

 

He feels the bob of his adam apple before Lance leans back to meet his gaze.

 

“...If you got any snacks for me to fuck?” He says with flourish.

 

Keith smirks, amused by how pleased Lance looks with himself and darts forward to catch his honey lips with his own. He’s greeted enthusiastically, their kiss growing more frenzied by the second. The tingling ache in his cunt is set alight. He cradles the nape of Lance’s neck and tries to wedge himself even closer.

 

They are both panting when they part. Keith licks his lips and says, “Sorry, I’m fresh out.”

 

Lance blinks, too dazed to understand for a moment then beams at him, absolutely delighted. Keith tenses as the hand wedged under his thigh suddenly slides down to the underside of his knee and lifts his leg up and apart. He lets out an indignant shout of laughter as Lance slips his other hand between his thighs and wiggles his fingers over the folds of his pussy.

 

“Then what is this?!” Lance cries.

 

He leaps off the bed, evading Keith’s retaliatory tickling attack to his waistline but scrambles back on, scooting towards the center of the bed while on his knees and using his renewed grip on the underside of Keith’s knee to drag him onto his back.  Before Keith could comment on his hauling him around like furniture, Lance slips two fingers inside him and flattens himself on his stomach between Keith’s legs and dives in with his mouth. Keith lets his head fall back on the pillows and arcs his back and humps the fingers moving inside as Lance’s tongue swirls deftly over his clit. Lance’s other hand settles on Keith’s inner thigh, his fingers fanned out and his thumb gently prying his pussy lip open.

 

Flaring heat is shooting down to Keith’s toes. He’s undulating his hips and starting to pant when Lance’s head pops up and peers down between his legs as if he is legitimately ogling a feast.

 

“You’re hard muscle everywhere but you’re so soft here.” He murmurs in wonder. He eases his fingers out and slides them over his pussy folds. “Lush..” He looks at Keith and winks ”...and wet”

 

Now is really not the time. Keith presses his lips together and stares at Lance who looks like an overeager puppy; his big innocent smile starkly contrasting his lewd actions.

 

“Lance enough talk.” Keith rasps; he needs him.

 

The smile turns wicked as Lance spreads the flat of his palms over his inner thighs, spreading and exposing him further making Keith blush.

 

Lance can’t seem to help himself as he gushes, “My boyfriend’s puss is top tier _quality_ ahhrrghhh-”

 

He yelps because Keith carded his fingers through his hair and shoved him back into his cunt. Keith secures him there by wrapping his thighs around his head, encouraging Lance to do something more worthwhile with his mouth than talking.

 

He shouts when he feels Lance recover and flatten his tongue on his clit, rolling side to side. Lance doubles down, curling his arms under Keith’s spread thighs and using his hold to crush his cunt on his face.

 

“Lance!”

 

The onslaught is too much, Keith wriggles restlessly, body jerking with each squirming swipe on his clit. He clenches his pussy tight but he can’t get away from the stimulation. He’s a sodden moaning mess by the time Lance relents and pulls away.  

 

“Fuck.” Keith sighs in relief as Lance moves to kissing his inner thighs. The soft patient pecks are warm. Exhilarating. “You want it, huh?” Lance murmurs between kisses, his breath tickling Keith’s thigh,“Do you?” He asks again as he looks up.

 

Their eyes meet briefly before Lance dips back down for another kiss. Keith’s lips quirk as he replies teasingly, “I’m sure you want it more.”

 

He feels Lance’s smile against his thigh then feels him settle his arms over top his thighs as he starts to kiss his way up Keith’s body. His hands hold Keith by his waist and his elbows dig into the mattress when he gets his knees under him so he’s hunched over between Keith’s legs. Keith can feel his strong arms, soft lips and firm chest as his body slides up with each trailing kiss. The brush of friction making him sweat.

 

“Do not.” Lance protests. A smile lingers on his lips when he’s not pressing loving kisses on Keith’s body.  He presses a last kiss on his pussy mound before moving to his belly.

 

“Do too.” Keith pets his hair, smiling openly as Lance reaches his chest.

 

“Do not.” Lance replies immediately. He adjusts his binder again, tenderly, and lays a chaste kiss on both his pecs over the cloth. “I don’t even like it.”

 

When he reaches his mouth, Keith could smell his clean sweat and his own strong scent that clings to him. His body is solid; capable and velvety all along where they are pressed together.

 

“Then why are you always trying to fuck me?” Keith asks nonchalantly, wrapping his legs comfortably around his waist and locking his legs at the ankle over his lower back.

 

“You got me all wrong...”  Lance’s cock drags titillatingly between his pussy lips and without need of a guiding hand, Lance sinks in using one well-practiced stroke and asserts disdainfully, “I’m not into that.”

 

They grin brightly at each other as Lance rocks his hips.

 

“Right.”

 

Keith is pressed into the mattress with each shove of Lance’s hips. Shivery helpless moans escape him. He’s aroused by Lance’s stamina and by the way his cock pistons through his wetness. He closes his eyes and revels in the deep gratification of getting Lance’s cock inside. He’s the right size and length to satisfy Keith perfectly. Each knocking thrust pushes him to another sensory plane.

 

Keith feels euphoric.

 

“So good.” Lance moans.

 

Keith smiles. He knows that Lance loves fucking him. _Loves_ it.

 

And he wishes he could leave it at that and just enjoy the physical pleasure without troubling thoughts creeping in to ruin the moment. But he’s falling back down as his eyes flutter open just enough to look at Lance. His Galra make up makes it dangerous for him to try re-assignment surgery as his body would try to “fix” the changes but if he had a real choice he would’ve done it in an instant.

 

“What if I had a dick instead?” Keith blurts because he can’t leave well enough alone and he has this compulsive need to test Lance and he hates himself a little for it. Lance seems to startle, gaze sharpening to look at him probingly, before a faint smile graces his lips. Keith’s eyes narrow as he can virtually see the all of the possibilities running through Lance’s head.

 

Right. Given their out of this world history, Lance in particular has no hang-ups over gender and genitals as he has fucked any and all colorful flavor of alien that looked at him twice in their later Voltron years.

 

Or at least that’s how Keith remembers it, he looks away but is drawn back when he feels Lance kiss his forehead.

 

“‘Keith..” Lance smiles indulgently. “What song and dance do I need to do to get it through your head that I’m into _you_.”

 

He rocks his hips hard, making Keith gasp and grab Lance’s arms by his triceps.

 

“If you had a dick, I’d still fuck you just like this cause you love getting fucked and I love fucking you.” For an endless moment the only sound in the room is the steady slap sound of Lance’s balls smacking against his flesh. “I’d get your cock nice and wet with my mouth.” Lance continues, “Get your hole ready and give it to you when you beg for it.”

 

His words set Keith’s body to trembling. He could feel the burning flush on his face spread across his entire body and is so overwhelmed for a moment that he can only meet Lance’s eyes mutely as his body is rocked.

 

The words echo in his head.

 

“You’d fuck me.” Keith manages to say as if he’s questioning. He wants to hear it again.

 

“Babe.” Lance’s sigh is a mix between impatience and fondness which amuses Keith. “I’d fuck you. If what you had down there was a cactus and a rusty bear trap I’d still figure out a way to fuck you.”

 

An odd laughing moan escapes Keith. “What if ..” The next thrusts feel so good that he interrupts himself with a guttural groan.

 

‘I’d fuck you” Lance says adamantly at the same time that Keith manages to say, “...I shot harpoons out my ass?”

 

A goofy smile lights up Lance’s face before he reigns it in. He bites his lip and presses their foreheads together as he sinks in to the hilt and pauses.

 

“That’s…” He twists his hips. “Waaaay better than what shoots out your ass now...?”

 

Keith bursts out laughing, completely tickled as Lance’s face goes through a mix of emotions. He settles on amusement as he says, “I can feel you laughing.”

 

He pushes Keith’s hair out of the way, and cradles his head in his hands. When Keith starts to settle down, Lance scoots his lower body forward and repositions his arms so he’s holding Keith by his wrists. He snaps his hips. Then does it again; over and over.

 

Keith’s giggling drains to silence as carnal pleasure overtakes higher functioning thought.

 

He feels thick between his legs, feels used and utterly possessed by Lance, like his pussy belongs to him. He squirms and pushes where Lance is holding him down and gets wetter when he feels Lance tighten his grip and pin him firmly against the mattress without interrupting his rhythm.  Things are too good. He hears the sloppiness of his cunt as Lance stares him down.

 

Right now all he wants is to be a vessel for his boyfriends cock. He loves it.

 

The thrusts continue steadily and they stare at each other in baited silence both knowing that Keith is going to break soon and add his screams to the persistent creaking noise of the mattress and their labored breathing.

 

A head to toe shudder runs through him as he whines, “Lance.”

 

His mouth falls open as his perception narrows down to Lance’s body over top him, large hands keeping him pinned, hips rocking powerfully as his cock plunges his soaking pussy. Keith closes his eyes, fighting the breathlessness he feels and lets his mind drift.

 

He pictures Lance carefully helping him into the binder. Thinks of the many moments where Lance rubbed his back soothingly over some emotional pain or when Keith felt like sobbing himself the times he’s squeezed Lance’s hands as he lost it. His mind flitters to easier moments and his lips quirk over the times he’s stunned Lance into owlish silence using a few well placed quips. He meets his eyes again. Each vivid memory adds welcome layers to his bared feeling, enriching the intimate conversation that sizzles in the quiet space between them.  

 

Lance’s eyes glaze over as the physical pleasure at last begins to overwhelm.

 

“So fucking good. Hot boy. Good pussy.”

 

Keith is compelled to kiss him when he’s like that right on the edge. His face is hot, damp from exertion, his hair wet.

 

“Wanna hear you scream..” Lance says feverishly and without warning unwinds Keith's legs and pulls out, scooting back on his knees.

 

“Noooo, fuck you.” Keith whines and tries to wrap his legs around Lance but he’s already sitting too far back. The throbbing empty ache is awful inside as he clenches around nothing.

 

“Sure, anytime.” Lance replies. The amusement is clear in his eyes as he waits because he knows Keith understands what he’s asking of him. Keith rolls over onto his hands and knees, shoving some pillows underneath him so his hips will be raised when he’s flattened on top of them.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, I need it.” He urges and thrusts his ass up imploringly, feeling the cool air on his pussy.

 

Lance plants his knees on the outside of his and pushes back inside making Keith sigh. He drapes over Keith and together they carefully sink down until Keith is flat on his stomach save for the pillows wedging his hips up. Lance is heavy on top of him. The position never fails to push him over when Lance fucks him.

 

Lance starts up again, immediately hitting Keith’s g-spot dead on. Keith can feel his body drawing in, stiffening with each steady press to that sensitive area. It feels like a vice clamp being wound inside him threatening to demolish all of his senses.

 

Keith clings desperately to the sheets biting his lips hard as his g-spot bears the unceasing stimulation. His face goes lax and hot as his lips part on their own. What starts out as a quiet high-pitched whine quickly escalates to a rasping wail that drowns out the creaking bed and Lance’s grunts.

 

His cry morphs into words, “I’m gonna come...“ he says wetly like he’s wounded. The friction of Lance’s cock pressing over and over is too much to bear.

 

“I’m gonna come..” He cries out again sounding hoarse. His parted lips are visibly trembling at the insistent torment. He’s on the very edge, peering down a dark precipice he’s afraid of because he can’t tell where it ends.  

 

He feels Lance trail his lips over the back of his jawline.

 

“Good boy.” is whispered directly into his ear. “Do it, babe. Come on my cock.”

 

Keith’s body recoils. The orgasm rips through him like a lit fuse, detonating from his center and burning down his limbs only to ricochet back. He’s bawling from the intensity of it, hitching sobs punctuating each involuntary squeeze of his pussy on Lance’s cock. He’s salivating onto the sheets; knowing he can probably be heard by the neighbors and doesn’t care.

 

The storm ravishes his body in strong surges and lessens just enough for Keith to focus on how Lance is still thoroughly fucking him, his labored puffs of air prominent in his ear. Each movement is a terrible burden as Keith manages to wind his trembling fingers in Lance’s and tucks his arms tighter around himself as he whimpers, “Come inside me. Give it to me. Please, Lance. Please.” He sounds broken, blown away.

 

He can feel Lance’s body stiffen all around him and his thrusts get jerky and uncoordinated as he crushes his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and shoulder.

 

Keith could feel his hoarse breathing and hears him choke on the word “Fuck” as he holds Keith tightly and shoots a hand down the bottom curve of his ass, grabbing an ass cheek so painfully tight that he’s straining Keith apart. Keith thinks he feels sudden wetness coating his pussy walls.

 

“Baby, yes.” He moans, possessive and greedy for Lance’s come. He sends a figurative and wholly irrational ‘ha, fuck you!’ to Lance’s imagined ex-partners, vicious in his satisfaction as he arches his hips to get all of Lance. Keith huffs in relief as Lance’s compulsive grip on his ass relaxes and turns to soothing strokes.

 

They’re both moaning; left shattered from their respective releases.

 

Keith’s eyes fall shut as he breathes. Lance’s body weighs him down enough to be a problem if he stays on top of him for much longer so he wriggles until Lance takes the hint and rolls them over to their sides, tugging down the binder that had ridden up before dropping his arm loosely over Keith’s waist.

 

Keith squeezes the cock embedded inside and chuckles at Lance’s answering dick flexing.

 

Keith takes Lance’s hand and kisses his fingers before drawing them to his chest. He then blankly stares at the blinds of their bedroom window, letting the powerful rush of afterglow work over his body.

 

He feels Lance stir to life and squeeze his fingers then kiss his shoulder.

 

“Wow.” He says, capturing Keith’s thoughts exactly.

 

“Good weekend so far?” Keith asks. He wonders idly if they should try and catch up with Hunk and Pidge later.

 

Lance nuzzles his neck and snuggles him as he sighs in bone deep satisfaction.  “The best, Harpoon Ass”

 

Keith smirks, enjoying his retort in silence for a while before replying, ”That’s great, No Ass.”

 

“I have an ass.”

 

“You are an ass.”

 

It seems like Lance is doing his own savoring as it takes some time for his response.

 

“Fair.”

 

Keith snickers then wriggles back and allows himself to drift, mind and body languid.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments as always are craved and welcome! Also, feel free to look me up on tumblr - I'm a multi-shipper (pro all ships) and my blog is for adults only. Thanks! [Crumbcake World](https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
